


Movie Day with Blue Diamond

by Chromite



Series: Movie Days [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Blue Diamond's ship, Steven's house, large furniture, mention of White Diamond, mention of yellow diamond - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Blue Diamond takes a trip to Earth to check on Steven. Steven introduces her to movies.





	Movie Day with Blue Diamond

>Since the conflict with White Diamond had ended, The Diamond had made frequent visits to Earth. Not all at once, of course, but they still came, to check on the gems that had stayed on Earth, to ensure Steven was still safe.  
>Blue Diamond found herself on one such trip. Yellow Diamond was busy dealing with a dangerous fusion who had delusions of conquering one of her existing colony. White Diamond was busy helping impalement a way to bring the halves of Homeworld back together, enjoying her hands on part of the project.  
>Blue Diamond's armship slowly descended upon Beach City. A few tourist snapped photos of the ship, and began asking the local residents about it. Citizens of Beach City had become accustom to gem ships landing and taking off from the Beach, and began reassuring the tourist that there was no danger.  
>Meanwhile, Blue Diamond exited her ship in a large blue sphere, the sphere floating slowly towards the beach to land near Steven's home. The beach house had changed drastically since being destroyed during the fight after Garnet's wedding. Steven had requested a separate portion be built, large enough to house White Diamond or any particularly large fusion that needed a place to stay.  
>Steven came running out of the beach house and down the stairs, eagerly rushing towards Blue Diamond. "Blue! I'm so glad you're back on Earth!"  
>Blue Diamond smiled at the boy. "It's good to see you too Steven. How's everything on Earth, are the gems we healed still behaving? Do you need anything?"  
>"The gems are doing great, they've spread out all over the world! They check in sometimes, to get cracks healed or to visit with Pearl and Garnet. I can't think of anything we need right now."  
>"I'm so glad to hear that Steven. The Earth is so lovely, it's nice to get away from Homeworld and relax for a while. Do you have any idea on what I should go do or see while I'm here?"  
>Steven thought for a moment before an idea came to him. "Oh, I know! Blue, want to watch movies together?"  
>Blue Diamond looked at Steven in confusion. "What are movies?"  
>"You know how you get transmissions with images? Movies are like pre-recorded transmissions. I watch them for fun, it's Earth entertainment!"  
>"Blue Diamond thought for a moment before she smiled. "Oh alright, I'll give your movies a try!"  
>"Cool! Let's go into the larger part of the house and we'll watch them together!" Steven rushed over to the side portion of the home, pressing a gem control panel fixated into the side. A large section slid open, big enough for even White Diamond to enter. Steven skipped happily inside, with Blue Diamond following slowly behind, being careful not to step on Steven.  
>Blue Diamond's eyes widened in wonder as she looker around the inside of the larger portion of the home. There was plenty of room to stretch out. Couches of a few different sizes rested within, ranging from human sized to Diamond sized. A few screens of various sizes sat on the wall, to display things in different sizes. She snapped out of her wonder as she saw Steven fiddling with a box and some disks.  
>"Steven, are those the movies?"  
>"Yep! Oh shoot, how rude of me, I didn't ask you what you wanted to try watching! I've got a few choices here Blue, one's a comedy show about two very different room mates living together, one's an action show where this guy's hunting down magical pieces of clothing that grant different abilities, and one's a crime mystery show where they try to discover who committed the crime!"  
>Blue Diamond thought to herself for a moment. They all sounded interesting, but she knew she only had time for one before she had to get back. She finally settled on one. "The one about magical clothing sounds interesting, let's watch that one Steven."  
>"Okay, I'll plug it in and get some popcorn ready! get comfortable in one of the seats while I get things set up!" Steven smiled cheerfully as he popped the disk into the DVD tray and bounced off to the over sized kitchen, grabbing a bag of popcorn as large as his body and placing it in an oversized microwave.  
>Blue Diamond watched the boy, giggling at his enthusiasm while working with objects much larger than he was. "Steven, are you sure you don't want help with that?"  
>"I'm sure Blue, I've got this! Just relax, I'll join you in six minutes!" The large microwave hummed to life as Steven closed the large door and began preparing a large bowl to put the popcorn in. Blue Diamond sat down on the couch that looked like it was closest to her size. She sighed as she felt the soft cushion flatten under her blue bottom. She always worried when she sat down on furniture, even though her best builders had been part of the project to rebuild and furnish the new addition to Steven's home, a part of her always worried that it would give way under her size.  
>A ding sounded out through the home as the microwave finished. Steven poured the bag into an oversized bowl before picking it up and jumping over to Blue Diamond, landing gently in her lap. He placed the bowl down gently on her dress and fished in his pocket for the remote to turn on the screen and the show, pulling it out with glee.  
>"Are you ready to start Blue?"  
>"I'm ready Steven, you may start it." Blue Diamond smiled as she reached into the bowl and popped several dozen small pieces of popcorn in her mouth, savoring the salt and butter flavors. Earth food fascinated her, and she found herself longing for it every time she was away from Earth.  
>Steven pressed the buttons on the remote and jumped up to sit in Blue Diamond's hair loop. She giggled as Steven made himself comfortable within.  
>The show started off with the intro scene, a pale skinned man with long brown hair in a black shirt with green pants stood on a hill, overlooking a town, his back turned to the viewer. Five bright streaks of light shoot into the town, crashing into it and letting off a bright flash around the place they impacted. The scene cuts to the man's face, his green eyes narrowing in determination. "They've hit, evil forces will be here soon. I must recover them fast."  
>Blue Diamond whispered to Steven. "Who is that man, Steven?"  
>"That's the protagonist, Irado, he fights using martial arts. Look, there's his enemies! The paining is Ver-kron, an ancient demon shark sealed away with magic. Those white ninjas are his minions, they seek the magic in the clothing to free their master."  
>"Oh, thanks Steven." Blue Diamond grew quiet as Irado made his way through the bustling city. Sealing things away with magic seemed silly to her, humans had such creative imaginations. It was another thing she loved about the Earth, another reason to be glad Steven saved it from her and her fellow Diamond's past mistakes.  
>Blue Diamond watched the screen intently as Irado grabbed a cape and put it on, his hands getting covered in thick ice as white ninjas appeared before him. With a flick of his wrists, shards of ice flew towards them, pinning them to the wall and causing a few to disappear in white wisps. "Just like gems do." Blue Diamond whispered as she watched.  
>"Oh, you're right, I never noticed that! I wonder if the people who made the show ever saw a corrupted gem or one of the Crystal Gems get poofed. Oh shoot, we missed the one liner!"  
>The pair turned their attention back to the large screen on the wall, Irado now wearing a gold bracer on his arm and a blue hat in addition to the cape on his back. The buildings around him had chunks missing from where the fourth item had crashed down. No item was around the site. The protagonist of the show looked around the area in confusion before cursing and dashing off towards the last crash site.  
>The scenery whirled around him, Blue Diamond and Steven both watching the scene intently. Suddenly, Irado skid to a stop, a large hulking human figure clad in purple stood before him, wearing a head band and a scarf.  
>"Irado I presume? At last we meet! Ver-kron has grown tired of losing, and thus released me, his most dangerous minion! I am your doom, I am destruction, I am Loshruk." The scarf and head band glowed in unison as Loshruk opened his moth, revealing a line of sharp teeth. Fire roared out of his mouth towards Irado, who desperately threw his hands up, creating a flow of ice. The blue hat flew off of his head in a supernatural gust of wind, sending it onto Loshruk's head, intensifying the flames further. Irado began to slide backwards, his back touching against the wall of a building now. He gritted his teeth and summoned a reserve of energy, intensifying his ice long enough to escape from the fire breath, his whole body now glowing white with energy.  
>"Hmph, so you survived that. I know when to cut and run. Be seeing you next time, Irado!" Loshruk sped off into the distance, leaving the protagonist with two of the five items that had freshly landed.  
>"Ver-kron actually got some this time.....this is bad. I've got to find someone to help me recover the items and hunt down any more that crash, or he may break free once more." Irado whispered to himself before the screen faded to the credits.  
>"Is that it?" Blue Diamond looked down at Steven in confusion.  
>"Weeeell, that's just the latest episode of the show. There's tons more in the series! Want to watch from the start?"  
>"I would love to Steven, but I must return to Homeworld soon."  
>"Aww man! Well, if you can't stick around to watch them now, you can do the next best thing!" Steven spoke excitedly before jumping out of Blue Diamond's hair loop, landing on the ground, and rushing over to a brown box tucked away near the entertainment system. He picked the box up, carried it over to the active player, opened it up, removed a few cases from it, and slid a box set in to replace the ones he removed. With a smile, he resealed the box and carried it over to Blue Diamond.  
>"Here, you can take this with you back to Homeworld! I gave Yellow one to use with some movies, now you've got one too! I put the series in there for you to watch from the start.",  
>"Thanks Steven, I'll cherish this and watch all of the ones you put in the box."  
>"If you finish them all, you can trade movies with Yellow, I think I gave her some different things from what you have! Maybe you two can watch shows together if you get the chance!"  
>"I would like that. Does White have some too?"  
>Steven's face fell a bit. "Not yet, but I'll bring her some the next time I go for an extraction, it's a few days from now."  
>"I see. Thanks for the gift of movies Steven. I look forward to seeing them, and seeing you again. I hope I can be there when you come for your next extraction."  
>"I'd like that, but don't worry if you aren't, I know how busy you three get."  
>"True, I really should be going. Take care of yourself, Steven."  
>"See you Blue!"  
>Blue Diamond exited the house, the small box cradled gently in her left palm. She couldn't wait until she had time to sit down and watch more movies, and hoped she could spend more time with Steven soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all don't mind me throwing a brief glimpse of an idea within this story. Probably won't come to anything specific.


End file.
